gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Tensei Keshin
Note: Copy any of my code formatting, and I eat you. :3 '' "The universe loves proving us wrong; we make it all too easy." '' Tensei Keshin is a demigod who travels with Krystine. Appearance Tensei has stormy gray eyes that are rather wide in height and length, edged at the corners. He has a double eyelid, and he often has creases under his eyes, the only circumstance under which he looks fatigued. He has prominent eyelashes, and his right eye is often darker than his other, though they usually change shades once in a while. His eyes have a similar shape and angle, as if he has two right eyes. His face is boyish and somewhat round, accompanied by black hair died sloppily blonde in certain parts, such as the tips. His hair is unruly and curls in some parts; he keeps his hair short, the longest lengths going only to the middle of his neck. He has long bangs that tend to fall in front of his eyes. As such, he wraps a piece of cloth around his forehead, though it is only barely visible. This keeps most of his hair from getting into his eyes at the wrong time. He is skinny and somewhat short even for his age (about 1.63 meters), as well as looking younger than his looks. His eyebrows have an arch to them, even though they are usually raised mischievously. The bridge of his nose is also rather high, and his lips are not very prominent. He is somewhat tanned, leaning towards the darker side. When he blushes, it doesn’t tend to show. Unfortunately, he is also pretty short and scrawny, and easy to throw around. He usually wears a lot of black, gray, and dark brown, mostly because it allows him to camoflauge without seeming too strange. He often has a backpack on and a utility belt. Personality Tensei is rather bold, brash, and open to others. Regardless, it is because he does not want to show his weaknesses that he tries to brave out anything. He is fairly adventurous in the first place, and is not afraid of taking risks, but he stops when he knows that he will risk too much for something not worth risking for. He sets a lot of priorities for himself, which shows. He is organized in what matters, but the rest is a mess. For instance, his backpack is organized completely perfectly, whereas if he ever has a room to himself, he will definitely make it worse than a dumpster. He tends to get into fights easily, because he hates being underestimated. He is also rather impatient when it comes to certain things—for instance, he doesn’t like having to repeat himself, explain himself, or demonstrate something two times. However, his impatience is mostly directed towards people who he has deemed unworthy of his attention for whatever reason. Sometimes, when he thinks the truth requires too much explanation, he will lie, but he is mostly horrible at lying, and anyone who knows him can see through his lies before he even starts the sentence. The teenager is restless and craves action, though that doesn’t mean he doesn’t think before doing. He doesn’t like sitting around, waiting for nothing, and rather prefers to roam around. He doesn’t dive headfirst into danger (though the risk for this increases exponentially for someone like him), but he does prefer to scope out any environment first. He grows bored from the same environment, thus marking his life for one with daring and adventure. Along with this life has come with a trust and reliance on his reflexes and first instincts, so he seems jumpy most of the time, though they are usually correct. Tensei hates being different than the major group in some way—demigods—and usually keeps his identity as one secret from all but those close to him, though some will convict him for lying. This is the one lie he is adept at using, due to the consequences he had in the past. He is very persistent and resilient, though not always to the point of stubbornness. When he has his mind on doing something, wise or foolish, he will get it done no matter what. The demigod is actually rather intellectual, being able to read multiple languages naturally, and speak a few of them. He is also very creative and an adept strategist and thinker, able to formulate effective pre- and mid-battle strategies; in addition, he can memorize most things (i.e. shapes, sounds, speech, actions) easily. The demigod has extreme arachnophobia, though he tries not to show it. However, he will essentially freak out internally at anything resembling a spider, in which case he will tend to not answer to whomever speaks to him, or just not react in general to anything, standing there with his eyes open for a certain amount of time depending on the situation. He also does not like revealing his weaknesses to others, and makes very bad excuses to try to explain them. If someone knows his weaknesses, he becomes…paranoid that they will use it against him. Call him disorganized, because he is, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it. He tends to stuff everything into one big pile without any order, and he doesn’t like sorting anything out. He also doesn’t plan things out well, such as schedules and time. But in his own way, he gets things into the way they are supposed to be. He can be a bit too daring and brash at times. He also refuses to admit that he is different from others. He can lie and can seem like a show-off. He can also become impatient. Backstory Most of it is unknown, but Tensei spent a lot of time in a lot of orphanages in the Modern Sect before deciding that the world would suck if it only was like that. Deciding he had enough, he ran away to live on his own, putting his own life into his own hands. After reading a lot, he became convinced that there was more than just the Modern Sect in the world, and set out for a life of adventure. Sometime in this, he met a girl who was searching for her twin brother, and wanted to help. They can be considered partners, though he usually wanders off whenever they’re in a new place to explore. Story WIP Powers and Abilities He has extrasensory perception, and genius intellect that allows him to evaluate a situation faster than ordinary others would be able to. He has fighting skills and superhuman strength/agility/endurance/durability compared to mortal children. He has some extent of healing on himself, as his own wounds close up very fast, and he can heal some minor wounds of others for the time being. He is also a capable hand-to-hand combatant, and able to adjust to using many types of weapons without much preference faster than normal. His most major power is telumkinesis, as he has great control over weapons, such as summoning them, or knowing how to use them immediately. He can disarm others of their weapons, or using anything as a weapon. He can adapt to many types of weapons, meaning he can use any without having much of a preference with it even while being proficient. However, due to Tensei being young, many of these skills are still undeveloped. He particularly shows skill in archery and close combat with longer-range weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Surprisingly, though, he needs a lot of work with short range weapons such as daggers, knives, et cetera. He is also ambidextrous, which is more a physical advantage than anything else. Utilities He is capable of using any weapon (or anything as one), but he uses a staff as his common one. He wraps it with cloth to enhance its durability, and the staff itself seems to have a minor enchantment on it. Battle Statistics Relationships Krystine Skylar Katori Information *He likes eating and reading. *He can't flirt. **In fact, he can't even accidentally flirt. *He really likes chocolate and sweets. *He might eat/drink anything and everything edible, but he does have stuff he doesn't like, or does like, more than other food items. *He's another exception (in addition to CC Rai) of a character the narrator ships below the age of 18. The reason for this is because he's likely smart enough to be college-age. Gallery Feel free to add! :) Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:OC Category:Work in progress